Vehicles commonly include one or more loudspeakers for providing acoustic output, such as music, talk radio, or the like. Vehicles can also be configured to include one or more microphones for detecting acoustic input, such as voice commands or the like. In addition to operating loudspeakers or microphones for discrete or individual operations, some vehicles can configure a combination of one or more loudspeakers or one or more microphones for enhancing the aural experience of vehicle occupants. For example, some vehicles are configured to detect objectionable noise from the vehicle exterior and, in response, enhance acoustic output within the vehicle to the exclusion of external objectionable noise. While vehicles commonly focus on the aural experience within the vehicle cabin, it may be desirable in some scenarios to consider the aural experience at acoustic zones external to the vehicle, at a remote location to the vehicle, and/or at particular locations or zones within the vehicle.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.